Golovin would like to recreation as aa alternative for drinking aimed towards the younger people. During the Arts and Crafts sessions we plan to give information to alcohol services. During the long summer months much time is specnt playing basketball in an open field. The community hall is not large enough to house the things the villagers would like to do.